


【瑜昉】大宝贝

by yanqiaoqiao



Category: RPS
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-14
Updated: 2018-09-14
Packaged: 2019-07-12 06:57:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15990026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yanqiaoqiao/pseuds/yanqiaoqiao





	【瑜昉】大宝贝

尹昉醒来时手掌习惯性地握了握，但只抓到床单，身边没有人。他睡姿一直不怎么好，此刻也是趴在床上弓起一条腿慢腾腾地爬起来，意识还没完全回笼，他有点发怔，团坐在床上摸着自己两只脚踝大概想起昨晚的画面。

身上套的是黄景瑜的大T恤，穿过几次后他就爱上了，洗旧的棉布很舒服，松松垮垮的没有任何束缚，里面什么都不用穿，适合洗完澡直接套上倒头就睡。

想起来了，不再是隐约的记忆，他喝得有点多，被黄景瑜接回家，乘着酒意兴致高昂地做了两次。腰还是酸得直不起来，但黄景瑜事后帮他彻底清理过，身心倒是舒适得很。卧室也干净整洁，至少穿衣镜前被他弄脏的那块已明亮无痕。

他对他很好，私底下虽然更多地释放着孩子气，可作为成熟男人该有的魅力却丝毫不减。尹昉有时候觉得黄景瑜真是一口充满温柔的陷阱，那种不动声色的体贴和周到，往往等事后反应过来已足够让他泥足深陷。更不用说那些他可能还未察觉到的。

尹昉十分犯懒地又躺回床上，脑袋里还塞着大团棉絮，轻轻一拍大概能让两边的脑皮层对嘴接个吻。昨晚结束后两个人贴在一起抱了好一会儿，身上每个细胞都覆着剧烈运动过后的热汗，滑溜溜地互相挤压。黄景瑜的浏海完全湿透了，挂满额头，尹昉趴在他身上用手指一缕缕地拨开它们，又摸到他薄软湿嫩的唇，很奇怪，这么一个荷尔蒙旺盛的男人，嘴唇却长得尤其精致，上嘴唇还吊着一颗不怎么分明的唇珠，尹昉每次接吻时都忍不住要去咬那里，恨不得叼住了永远不松口。他随时都可能失去意识，枕着黄景瑜皮肤上的小绒毛昏昏沉沉。  
“来，清理完再睡。”  
是这句话让他勉强拾回一点精神，迷糊地往黄景瑜怀里钻，只管绵长无力地嗯了声。

黄景瑜寻了个舒服的姿势让尹昉躺平，支开他的双腿探进去帮他清理，指头刚伸进去一截，被撑开的入口立刻敏感地缩紧，连带浑圆的臀部也轻轻抖动，顷刻间乳白色的液体汩汩流出来，沿着黄景瑜的手指流进臀沟，滴到床单上。他原本应该拿棉棒和纸巾来兜住，不过难得遇到疯狂的日子，黄景瑜也有点着魔，就这么凑上去吸吮，用着轻柔又温暖的力道，将那些液体舔食干净。  
“景…景瑜……唔……”  
尹昉本来软绵绵的两条腿立刻在空中勾缠交叠，将黄景瑜的脑袋夹在里面，脸红的声音传递到脚尖，愉悦地蜷缩起来。被这么对待还是第一次，尹昉整颗心都要被黄景瑜烫化了。

等浴室放满水之后黄景瑜将他抱过去，用过往熟悉的方式伺候他。尹昉整个过程乖得很，酒意正在慢慢散尽，犹如海水款款摇摆着腰肢将他包裹，带来失重的漂浮感。他舒服极了。黄景瑜让他湿漉漉地坐在他身上，面对面帮他擦身体。一片温暖干燥的毛巾盖上来遮住他的视线，他不情愿，甩着头让它掉落，沾水的手指搓揉自己的乳头，挺立之后贴上去碰黄景瑜淡褐色的一点，轻轻地磨擦、碰撞，脑袋也是无力地搁上去舔黄景瑜的下巴，撒娇一样无声地勾着他。

黄景瑜两只手在他的背上来回抚摸，任由他啃来啃去，他没有回应，只是喉腔震动发出轻轻地笑，“还想要？”分明是逗弄的口气，直到手指使坏地绕到后面探进去拨开红肿高热的穴口，这回才惹得尹昉嘤咛一声，“要…快进来啊。”

结果当然没有继续，黄景瑜不能再放纵他了。

尹昉回忆至此，身体蔓延开一股莫名的燥热，似乎是对昨晚余温作祟未得逞的报复。  
他撑起四肢，打算做几个猫背和拉伸来缓解。黄景瑜开门进来时尹昉正上身贴着床，屁股翘得朝天高，T恤翻卷起来只堪堪盖住一小截臀沟。尹昉旁若无人地发出肌肉被拉扯开的酸爽的呻吟，后面的光景干净赤裸，等黄景瑜走过来拍拍他的屁股，手指顺势抚过他微微潮湿的穴口时，他才有点自知地扯着衣摆端坐下床。  
尹昉刚才那几个动作气血倒冲，这会儿颧骨微微红着，还没张口就被黄景瑜摸着脸蛋亲了亲，又被叮嘱着晃去浴室洗漱。

草，只撩不救火。

尹昉慢条斯理地将自己收拾干净后才进到客厅。昨晚丢了一地的衣服也已经在阳台被晒开了，天气很好，阳光充足，但不怎么晒。配上眼前男朋友和早餐，画面十分美味了。  
黄景瑜正站在开放式厨房里做醒酒汤，酸甜的味道飘进鼻间，刺激着尹昉空荡荡的胃，涎水立马从舌头底下冒上来。他满足地挪到黄景瑜身后，长臂一伸圈住了那人结实有力的腰，脸蛋贴着他的背透过布料大口嗅他皮肤的热度和味道，清爽又温暖，怎么这么好呢，他的大宝贝。

“哎哎，别一大早耍流氓啊。”黄景瑜扭着胯躲开尹昉往他裤档摸上去的手。  
尹昉不以为然地双手并进，干脆掀起衣摆从裤腰里伸进去，咬着牙哼哼，“就耍给你看，怎么着？”黄景瑜睡裤里什么都没穿，被尹昉赤手一抓，等于是直接遛鸟了。  
“我说你这人，讲不讲理。”黄景瑜还想舔着唇跟他讲道理，结果手里的勺子哐当一声滑进沙锅里，尹昉已经扒掉他的裤子，绕到他前面跪下来，“你做你的，别管我。”

他握住黄景瑜绵软的阴茎，剥开顶端的皮，往那湿红的龟头一口舔上去，有点腥，但不难闻，黄景瑜咝地倒抽一口凉气，竟被他舔得膝盖一软，差点没稳住。尹昉垂着眼皮，在黄景瑜心跳加快的注视下，伸出嫣红的舌，张开口整根吞没了他。

地上的瓷砖有点凉，所幸黄景瑜在他嘴里膨胀得厉害，只被他来回舔了几分钟就硬得笔直发亮。尹昉听到他粗喘难耐的声音，身后炖着的小火被黄景瑜随手关掉了，尹昉的指关节压着黄景瑜两边的胯骨一点点往上爬，红润的唇咬住紫红粗壮的阴茎，底下的舌苔贴着筋脉清晰的柱身不停地舔弄，并歪过脑袋去咬下面两只囊袋，轻轻浅浅地含着啜着，像尝着什么美味的东西，舔得湿漉漉滴水了才回头重新将茎身悉数纳入，让龟头戳至软热的喉道。

黄景瑜拉长着呼吸，男人清晨的精液最浓，欲望也最盛，多少有些野蛮原始的冲劲。他快要忍不住，腰椎处像被细小的虫子啃啮般生出密密麻麻的快感。其实尹昉的口技一般，黄景瑜疼爱他，不舍得让他多做这种事，但性交时对那个人的喜欢总会带上可怕的魔力，只是被他跪下来舔个遍而已，他的软，他的热，他的嫩，就足够从皮肤燃起簇簇小火，烧得他心室沸腾。

“够了。”黄景瑜嘶哑地开口，他低头去看尹昉，伸手去揉捏他的耳朵，那颗眼皮上的痣仍在晃动着，蓦然一个停滞，逼得黄景瑜臀肌微颤，骤急地喘了口气。尹昉正强迫自己打开喉道，将黄景瑜的龟头送至从未到达过的深度。他看上去很难受，眼角滑下蓄不住的泪水，被黄景瑜捏着下巴缓缓退出后才获得解脱。

黄景瑜扣住尹昉的脑袋，舌头伸进去，舔他的牙龈，扫荡他的口腔内壁，再卷住他的舌头深深地吮吸，反复亲吻。里面有牙膏清新的味道，也有荷尔蒙腥膻的味道。尹昉的嘴唇始终酸软无力地张开着，直到黄景瑜将他吻得不可自拔，蠢蠢欲动的两根阴茎互相顶着对方。

黄景瑜剥掉上衣，露出年轻性感的线条，曲指在他隔着布料翘首挺立的龟头上刮了一把，“你的开关呢？”  
尹昉被他隐秘又色情的形容说得浑身烫热，他两手抓着流理台，肩背沉下去，往后高高翘起屁股，刚才被黄景瑜用指腹摸过的小孔隐在臀缝里，还在湿着。

他回头对黄景瑜说，“脱掉它，在里面。”


End file.
